O que seria pior que a morte?
by ILOVEJORJAFOX
Summary: O que Sara estaria pensando enquanto estava presa embaixo do carro?  OBS a primeira parte saiu meio cortada mais as proxims vao sai com as palavras inteiras..desculpe
1. Chapter 1

**infelizmente os personagens não são meus :(**

As luzes se apagaram e meus olhos estavam cansados,Nathalie havia colocado algo na pano antes de que eu pudesse inalar.não podia indentificar o que era,pelo menos não naquela cabeça girava e por algum momento meus olhos não conseguiram mais se abrir.não sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei inconsciente mais quando acordei me dei conta que estava sub um carro vermelho completamente braço estava preso sobre uma lateral de metal do carro e os lobos sentiram o cheiro do meu sangue que jorrava pelo meu braço ali após os lobos irem embora,minha cabeça estava mergulhada em uma confusão que parecia nunca passar,sub aquele carro eu pensei em minha vida até aquele momento e pensei em uma pessoa que estava sempre comigo:Gil Grissom. minha cabeça foi para o que havia acontecido a dois dias atrás.

DOIS DIAS ATRÁS.

Sara estava na cozinha lavando a louça suja do jantar,Grissom estava na sala sentado assitindo um filme de comé terminou de lavar a louça e foi ate a sala.

SS:o filme està no final?

GG:está terminando,você não quer assistir comigo?

SS:já terminei a louça,vou assistir um pouco.

Sara sentou-se no sofá e se alinhou as costas sobre o peito de Grissom,o supervisor pegou um lençol e cobriu os corpos dos dois,os braços de Grissom serpenteava na cintura dela e apoiou o queixo sobre o ombro de Sara.

GG:você sabe que eu te amo.

SS:eu sei..eu também te amo!

GG:sabe sobre algumas semanas atrás...sobre Lady Heather.

SS:não quero que essa note tão linda entre nós seja estragada por um sermão sobre Lady Heather!

Grissom entendeu que Sara não queria falar sobre isso,e ele a abraçou mais,logo ele sentiu sara respirar pesadamente e percebeu que ela tinha a pegou no colo e a levou ate a cama a deitou calmamente,ele pegou um cobertor no guarda-roupa e a cobriu com o cobertor,ele ainda não estava com sono,sua cabeça ainda queria descobrir quem era o assassino das miniaturas e quem seria sua próxima desceu ate o escritório que implantou em sua casa e olhou atentamente para a miniatura que o assassino da miniatura havia deixado para ele a alguns meses atrá pegou uma lupa e começou a analisar a miniatura,estava tão distraído que não sentiu os braços de sara o cercando na cintura.

SS:achei que voce fosse dormir comigo.

GG:e eu achei que você estivesse dormindo querida,o que foi que acordou você.

SS:eu não estava dormindo estava apenas cochilando,mais quando perdi o calor do seu corpo tive que acordar.

Grissom sorriu e colocou a lupa sobre e a mesa perto da miniatura e se virou para abraça-la.

SS:Gil você esta bem?

GG:sim porque?

SS:é que você tem estado ultimamente tão diferente...mais atencioso.

GG:eu sei que fui negligente com você quando eu fui dar uma conferencia e não te agora eu quero passar todo o tempo junto de voce.

SS:isso é bom.já reparou que toda a miniatura vem com uma boneca de cerâmica?

GG:pensando por esse lado...não...mais vamos deixar isso para lá eu quero te dar toda a atenção possível.

parecia que Grissom sentia que algo muito ruim estava para acontecer,e ele tinha razão,ago ruim ia realmente acontecer em breve.

**continua**


	2. Chapter 2

Depois de uma otima noite de sono Grissom acordou com uma péssima sensação,ele sentia o coração pesado,ele olhou para o lado esquerdo da cama e sua Sara estava lá acordada olhando para o teto.

GG:bom dia!

SS:ah bom dia!

GG:voce esta bem?

SS:estava pensando...o que acontece na morte?seria algo pior que a morte?

GG:o que você esta dizendo Sara?

SS:apenas um pensamento.

GG:então pare de pensar isso!

SS:nossa!alguém acordou de mal humor...e sei que não sou a culpada porque ontem a noite eu fiz o meu melhor trabalho com você.

GG:eu acordei com uma péssima impressã se algo muito ruim estivesse para acontecer.

SS:voce esta com um pressentimento ruim,quase um sexto sentido feminino.

GG:pode ser...mais se você hoje for trabalhar...deixe seu celular ligado e não desligado ou no vibrador.

SS:nossa!agora você esta me assustando com essa paranóia.

paranóia...quem me dera que Grissom estivesse na paranóia,mais infelizmente seu pressentimento estava certo...a agua daquela chuva estava forte e estava começando a encher o carro eu precisava sair dali e o mais rápido possível,pós um esforço tremendo e algumas horas de esforço eu co seguir andava no deserto pensava apenas em Grissom,no sorriso dele na alegria dele,no momento em que passamos juntos . o sol estava me matando e eu não tive mais forma de levantar,ais se fosse morrer naquele instante eu morreria feliz porque pelo menos tive a oportunidade de ser amada,amada por Gil Grissom


End file.
